Specialty Training
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 09: Asphyxiation] Arthur has always been a hands-on kind of teacher. CU; Top Arthur / Bottom Merlin


**I'm running behind. orz But hey, two pun-y summaries in a row.**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same day.**

* * *

Day 09: **Asphyxiation** | Lingerie | Frottage

Something outside of Merlin's limited range of vision shattered, the sound like a lightning strike in the late night quiet of Arthur's rooms. Instantly, the pressure at his throat loosened and Merlin's body sucked in deep breaths without much conscious input from him. Not that he really had a lot going on in his head right now, not after such a stretch of being deprived of air. He felt floaty, his body buzzing so hard that he could almost hear it, but it didn't overpower the sound of Arthur's disappointed sigh.

"Merlin…" Arthur drawled behind him, a warning in his voice. "You really must learn better control."

Merlin couldn't really argue. Both physically, because his throat was sore from Arthur's strong fingers, and philosophically, because they'd already had that particular argument. He'd tried to argue against training with Arthur, declaring that he was already learning everything he could from Gaius and that he only ever lost control if Arthur did that _one particular thing_ during sex (discovered quite by accident). Arthur had shot back that Merlin was learning what he could do with his power, not how to finetune it. Arthur won that argument, but only because he'd said that he'd be training Merlin with sex. While he did _that one particular thing_. Which just so happened to be cutting off Merlin's air with nothing but his hand.

It was a good thing Merlin already wore his scarf everyday because he'd had a suspicious hand-shaped bruise on the front of his neck for the last month.

"Remember, Merlin, we're not just having sex, we're training," Arthur lectured as he stroked the purpled skin of Merlin's throat with his fingers, still sheathed fully inside Merlin's body. "You need to focus on your control, not on me."

"Kinda hard," Merlin muttered back as Arthur pulled out. "Especially-"

He was cut off mid-breath by Arthur's strong fingers clamping tight around his throat as his prince pushed hard into him. The loss of breath, and the inability to draw a new one, when combined with the feeling of Arthur's cock repeatedly pushing against that spot deep inside him that burst stars behind his eyelids, made the world around him disappear. There was only the feel of Arthur's thickness spreading him wide, Arthur's fingers collaring him, his magic slamming against his restraints fighting to get free.

It wasn't that his magic wanted to harm Arthur, never that, but it was more like a caged bird, or dragon, that could taste freedom so close and wanted to spread its wings. A tendril slipped free and there was a faint _crack_ somewhere nearby, but not the same thundering sound from last time. This time, he'd managed to keep more inside, just not enough.

"Better, Merlin," Arthur whispered in his ear before loosening his grip, letting Merlin draw several desperately needed breaths as colour bled back into the world. Just the act of inhaling made his cock throb where it was hanging unattended between his legs, drawing his focus back to the physical form of his own arousal rather than the overwhelming sense of pleasure humming through his body like a second form of magic. "I think you can get it right this time. If you can, you'll get to come."

Merlin's moan was cut off by the restriction of Arthur's hand once again at the same time as a hard thrust, making Merlin's breath catch in his throat. Almost immediately, his magic began to thrash and he held it as tight as his body as Arthur caged him in with his broad, heavy weight to keep him in place. It was so, so difficult to maintain his shields and to maintain his position when all his magic wanted to do was break out and all his body wanted to do was buck off the thing cutting off his air.

Slowly, his vision began to fade at the same pace his arousal ramped up through his system, all while his magic beat harder and harder against its bindings. His fingers hurt with how hard he was gripping the sheets, trying to maintain himself even as Arthur took him apart. At last, just at the point his vision was black and his mind went fuzzy with the beginnings of unconsciousness, there was firm heat around his cock and the hand at his throat loosened enough to send air rushing back into his lungs. His orgasm rushed through him at the same time, and for a moment, there was a strange synchronicity to each breath he took and each pulse of his release.

He was only vaguely aware of Arthur fucking hard into him, chasing his own release. It was only when Arthur fell still that Merlin realized he'd been moving at all, and then fingers in his hair pulled his head back, keeping his throat straight as he fought to breathe evenly, rather than suck in air so quickly that it would make him sick - they'd figured that out after the first few times they'd done this.

"You were glowing," Arthur said softly, and it took too long before Merlin realized he'd said anything at all.

"What?" he croaked, wincing at the strain. Arthur's palm cupped his throat, only exerting the barest pressure.

"You glowed when you came," Arthur repeated. "But I don't believe any of your magic escaped. Nothing broke or floated or sprouted flowers. Very good job, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, though it quickly turned into a cough. Arthur laid them down and straightened them out, reaching for the tankard of water on the side table to hand to Merlin. He drank the cool liquid down as eagerly as he could for needing to take it slow, and he didn't stop until it was all gone. The cup was taken from his hands and Merlin squirmed until he could lay on his back and stare at the ceiling, forcing his eyes wide to try and stay awake. He wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but he already knew Arthur wouldn't let him until at least the hour passed.

"It only took half as many rounds as last time before you were able to contain your magic," Arthur said, pushing himself up onto his elbow at Merlin's side. His hand was a warm, heavy weight against Merlin's chest, and his hair was a dim glow in the fading sunlight. Merlin stole a quick kiss before lying back down, but it only lured his prince down to him for one kiss that led to another and another. When Merlin started having trouble breathing, Arthur leaned back up and continued right where he left off. "I suppose once we can do several rounds without your control slipping at all, I think we need to practice containing your glow."

Merlin groaned and threw his arms over his face. Technically, Arthur really did turn out to be correct, because Merlin was able to do the same spells with less effort now, came out the other side of battles feeling like he still had great reserves remaining, but that didn't mean it wasn't difficult. Maybe a little tedious. At least the sex was always good.

"We'll make you the best magic user to ever live yet, Merlin," Arthur said, and though there was a sentiment to the words that made Merlin's chest feel like it was glowing, there was a determined gleam to Arthur's eyes. It was the same gleam he got when he was considering the unification of Albion, when he was considering how to make his future kingdom one of peace and freedom, and that made Merlin so proud of his prince that it seemed like his body could hardly contain the emotion. Ever since Merlin had taken the leap and trusted Arthur with his secrets, Arthur had planned everything as if Merlin would never stray from his side, as if Merlin would be there to build Albion with him. Of course Merlin would have done that anyway, but Arthur didn't know that; had planned on it anyway.

"Of course, sire," he agreed easily. If Arthur wanted him to be the best, then Merlin would. Merlin would follow Arthur to the ends of the earth and beyond. He was alive to serve this one man, and he would do it willingly day in and day out, until his body returned to the earth. Arthur's wish was Merlin's command.

FIN

* * *

 **Egh^2.**

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Specialty-Training).**


End file.
